


Lightening Sister

by rationalbookworm



Series: Super Old/Abandoned Works [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy calls Mjölnir Mew Mew, Darcy gets kidnapped, Mjolnir is Sentient, Thor's the big brother we all deserve, but that's my headcannon, it's not really mentioned in the story, so is the Hulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rationalbookworm/pseuds/rationalbookworm
Summary: Darcy will always be Thor's little Lightning Sister.





	Lightening Sister

The rage filled roar was the first sign that Darcy’s imprisonment was close to over. She grinned at her captors, whom she’d silently dubbed Idiot 1 and Idiot 2. Her jaw ached from when Idiot 2 had backhanded her when she tazed Idiot 1 and her ribs protested movement. Seriously, these guys had no idea how to treat a lady, tossing her carelessly in the back of their stalker van and hog tying her because she had apparently tried to escape one too many times. Her whole mouth tasted like blood and she swore one of her teeth had been knocked loose. She just wished Thor would hurry up and rescue her already. 

The Idiots froze in fear as thunder rolled over the building she was now being held in and the Hulk roared again - their last warning to let her go or die. She had warned them that she wasn’t just a lab assistant; that she was also the friend of several Avengers, but of course the Idiots didn’t believe her. Because they’re Idiots. Now her pseudo-brother and favorite Science!bro were pissed and hunting them down. She had no doubt Tony would be on standby as well, pretending he wasn’t the big softie she knew he secretly was.

Wood splintered and scattered as the door flew inward from the force of Mew-Mew crashing through it. She grinned weakly as the alien weapon landed beside her, not even bothering to flinch. Thor would never hurt her, even in the heat of battle. But it wasn’t the Asgardian that appeared in the empty doorway, but the Jolly Green Giant.

“Darcy?” her monosyllabic friend rumbled down at her. She had to spit out a mouthful of blood before she could answer him.

“Yeah bud,” her voice was rough from Idiot 1 nearly choking her to death after he woke up from being tazed, which only seemed to piss the Hulk off even more. He glared at the kidnappers and she laid her head back down on the dirt floor. It was disgusting and she had to avoid blood and spit from her recent beating but she was just so goddamn tired. Her eyes drifted closed as she finally allowed herself to relax. She was safe now.

A big hand gently brushing through her hair as others loosened the bondage around her wrists and ankles stirred her back into wakefulness. Thor looked solemn where he hovered over her so she tried to smile reassuringly, but even that hurt too much and it turned more into a grimace. Thor’s frown deepened.

“Thor,” Captain America appeared at the God’s side. She hadn’t met him yet. What a lovely first impression she must be making. “We’re bringing down the stretcher now.”

“No,” Thor rumbled quietly. That was new. She didn’t think he knew how to be quiet. 

“Thor,” the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan sounded exasperated. Darcy frowned. She didn’t like it when people got exasperated with Thor. He was too much of a puppy not to love. Part of her realized she was far too exhausted and in pain to be a good judge of what was going on. She decided to listen to that part, closing her eyes as Thor carefully began gathering her into his arms. “She’s seriously injured, Thor. We need to be careful of her back. The stretcher - Thor!”

The God was apparently not listening as he stood, Darcy now carefully held against his chest and Mew-Mew pressed against her side where he held it. She forced her eyes open again to see Captain America having a glare-off with her brother. But she was too distracted by the hammer pushing into bruised ribs to care. She grunted, twisting carefully until she had a good grip on the handle and Thor let go. She lifted it so it rested under her chin and hugged it like a teddy bear with a sigh. She blinked up at the two blondes when she finally registered the silence in the room. Thor looked smug while the Captain looked shocked. In fact everyone in the room looked a bit gobsmacked at her, including the Idiots. Hell, including the Black Widow. And when did she get here?

“What?” she croaked indignantly.


End file.
